Various hair treating compositions such as a hair treatment preparation, a hair rinse, etc. have been used to provide gloss and elasticity to hair, or to take care of injured hair. For example, a hair treating composition in which a quaternary ammonium salt is formulated to provide softness to hair is known. By using such a hair treating composition, the quaternary ammonium salt itself is adsorbed on hair and thereby softness and antistat effect are provided to hair. Further, for improving gloss and conditioning, a hair care product having water resistance in which a silicone rubber is formulated has been proposed (XIVth IFSCC Congress Barcelona 1986, Vol 1, 455-459).
However, a hair treating composition using a quaternary ammonium salt has insufficient adsorptivity on hair because its adsorption on hair is based on mere affinity between hair and the quaternary ammonium salt. That is, although a hair treating composition using a quaternary ammonium salt can stand against swimming, sweat, etc., it is washed out by washing operation with a shampoo or the like. Therefore, its adsorptivity is insufficient.
On the other hand, the above hair care product which uses a silicone rubber as well as a skin care composition having water resistance and permanence properties in which a dimethyl silicone rubber is formulated (see Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 229810/1986) are also stand against swimming, sweat or the like. However, like a hair treating composition in which a quaternary ammonium salt is formulated, they are readily washed out by washing operation with a shampoo or the like.
In Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 183517/1988, there is disclosed a hear treating composition containing a dimethyl silicone rubber and one of quaternary ammonium salts, behenyltrimethylammonium chloride, which provides improved gloss and smoothness to hair. However, there is no teaching or suggestion about resistance to strong washing operation.
It has been found that a hair treating composition comprising a dimethyl silicone rubber and a specific combination of quaternary ammonium salts shows excellent resistance to strong washing operation with a shampoo or the like.